


galaksi di antara dua jendela

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Sasuke berusaha menarik perhatian Sakura dengan cara yang tidak biasa.





	galaksi di antara dua jendela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> untuk mba bil :')  
(lagi) selamat ulang tahun!
> 
> songfic dengan interpretasi tema lagu Magic Shop BTS

Mereka adalah tetangga. Rumah mereka berhadapan. Setiap malam Sasuke selalu melakukan ini: membuka jendela kamarnya, yang dari sana dia dapat melihat jendela kamar Sakura, kemudian ia bermain biola, menggubah satu atau dua tangga nada. Ia adalah orang yang tidak pandai merangkai perasaannya menjadi kata. Maka ia ingin, melalui musik itu, kehadirannya akan disadari. Tak peduli seberapa sering ia mengusahakannya sementara gadis itu tak kunjung membalas perhatiannya.

Malam ini seperti biasa. Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela dan bermain biola. Lantunan melodi mengudara tepat ketika angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Langit cerah dengan bintang berkelip di sana-sini. Sakura masih bersembunyi di kamarnya. Sasuke melihat lampu menyala dari balik jendela di seberang sana. Tidak ada tanggapan seperti yang diduga, tetapi itu sudah cukup baginya. Mungkin, Sakura sedang belajar, mengerjakan PR atau sibuk dengan hal lain. Sasuke membayangkan hal itu seraya tersenyum. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah gadis itu menyukai lagu-lagu ini, tetapi ia yakin Sakura pasti menikmati hiburannya.

* 

Sakura tahu pemuda itu selalu di sana, bermain biola entah untuk tujuan apa. Mulanya ia tak terlalu peduli. Mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Sasuke, kakak kelas berwajah dingin dan berkepribadian kaku, yang (entah bagaimana) menjadi pujaan seluruh gadis sekolah━kecuali dirinya tentu saja.

Mereka selalu bertemu setiap hari, tetapi hampir tidak pernah saling menyapa. Terkadang Sakura berpapasan dengannya di koridor atau di kantin. Tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka selain saling menatap datar, lalu melengos pergi dan menghindar. Sakura sendiri, meskipun bukan pribadi yang tertutup, tetapi ia membatasi pergaulannya di lingkaran mereka yang dirasa cocok dengan dirinya. Apabila ia tidak menyukai seseorang (karena alasan tertentu yang biasanya melalui sifat atau kelakuan), maka ia akan meninggalkannya. Namun, Sasuke tidak termasuk dalam golongan itu. Sakura hanya tidak merasa tertarik saja padanya.

Pernah, Sakura terlibat perkelahian dengan geng para gadis━yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai _ fanclub _Uchiha Sasuke_. _ Ia diseret menuju gudang sekolah yang sepi, lalu dihajar beramai-ramai. Ia tidak paham kenapa dirinya menjadi objek sasaran dendam. Mereka bilang Sasuke sering mencuri pandang padanya, dan itu melanggar _ etika. _Sungguh menggelikan. Ternyata mereka cuma sekumpulan bocah labil yang dibakar api cemburu. Ketika mereka meledakkan amarah padanya dengan umpatan dan pukulan, Sakura berusaha melawan tetapi ia kehabisan tenaga. Satu lawan lima. Ia kalah dan hampir tumbang.

Tepat ketika kesadarannya menipis, Sasuke datang menolong. Pemuda itu membubarkan paksa gadis-gadis pengeroyok itu, dan ia tampak menggeram menahan amarah. Detik itu Sakura memahami Sasuke dan seluruh perhatian yang tertuju padanya. Ia masih terduduk lemas ketika Sasuke beranjak mendekatinya. Sementara dirinya tampak menyedihkan dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan; hidung berdarah dan wajah memar.

Sakura mengangkat tangan dan berisyarat lemah supaya Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan tidak mendekat padanya lebih dari itu.

Sasuke berdiri dengan detik-detik sunyi merambat di antara mereka. Pemuda itu terheran atas sikapnya yang keras kepala. Tanpa diduga, ia segera menarik sapu tangan dari dalam saku lalu mengulurkannya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depannya. Sasuke memahami hal itu, dan ia pun segera beranjak pergi, setelah berpesan, “Bersihkan lukamu dengan ini. Kalau kau tak ingin tampak buruk di depan yang lain. Tapi sekarang, kau tak bisa memakai topeng di wajahmu lagi.”

*

Lalu di malam harinya, untuk kali pertama, Sakura menyibak tirai dan membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Ia terpana ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri gagah seraya memanggul biola di seberang sana. Seluruh kesedihannya lenyap. Ia sadar, ada seseorang yang selama ini hadir di sisinya, mengulurkan tangan padanya, menunggu untuk diraih.

Sakura bertopang dagu di jendela, memerhatikan Sasuke bermain biola. Untuk pertama kali ia takjub. Bagaimana instrumen musik itu digubah demikian indah, seperti melodi yang mengalun turun dari surga, melalui perantara kerlip bintang yang menyusun galaksi di langit sana.

Mungkin karena yang memainkannya adalah Sasuke. Mungkin karena Sasuke bermain dengan sepenuh perasaan, khusus untuknya. 

Hingga Sakura tidak menyadari ketika musik sudah berhenti dan Sasuke selesai bermain. Pemuda itu mengetahui kehadirannya juga. Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa ketika mereka bersitatap sangat lama. Ia yakin Sasuke memahami rasa terima kasihnya. Dan pemuda itu tahu Sakura tersenyum padanya dengan segenap penghargaan.

**Author's Note:**

> oh iya, jadi maaf karena kita rombongan (?) telat, terus aku ngasih lagi di sini, buat menemani yang lain :")  
semoga suka hadiah kita ya (dan nggak bosen, terkhusus dariku hehe) sejak kemarin bingung mau nulis fandom apa, terus inget irisan kita di fandom ninja, karena udah lama nggak nulis sasusaku jadi rasanya agak kaku begini.


End file.
